


Last Night On Earth

by emgrace4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emgrace4/pseuds/emgrace4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is almost up but Dean has no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fiction I've written in an incredibly long time. Thanks to [](http://muses-circle.livejournal.com/profile)[**muses_circle**](http://muses-circle.livejournal.com/) for the lovely lovely beta. I don't own Supernatural, this is all for fun, no profit made by me.

When I was four, I hoped it wouldn’t end in fire from the ceiling.

When I was ten, I watched that thing suck the life from my little brother, and hoped that if I couldn’t kill it, it would move on to me.

I’ve seen people who’ve committed suicide, been murdered, killed in sickening ways – each time being glad that it wasn’t me, that it wasn’t my turn yet. Dad protected us as best he could, but now he’s gone. We’ve only got each other, and there is no way that Sam’s gonna save me from the pit.

When I was 26, I shocked myself – almost died of heart failure. Twenty-seven wasn’t great either – nearly shot in the head by some messed up physic kid. When I was 29, Sam got stuck in a twisted version of Groundhog Day– he watched me die every day for 100 days.

And here I am, never to reach 30, sitting in the hotel room watching the clock tick closer and closer to that one year deadline, knowing that I will never regret this - ever. But now that I think about it, going out any of those ways sure beats what’s coming tonight.   
 


End file.
